


NSFW Alphabet (Joel Miller (The Last of Us))

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: NSFW Alphabet on the one and only, Joel Miller (The Last of Us). Enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	NSFW Alphabet (Joel Miller (The Last of Us))

A  
After care:

Joel was the furthest from himself after you had both come down from your high’s. He would be more caring, more loving, and more accepting of the kisses placed on his face. Joel would feel like he was on cloud nine and it would show; in the way he tightened his arms around you pulling you closer against his chest, and the sweet nothings he whispered into your ear. Let’s not forget, after you developed enough strength to go clean yourself up he would hold onto you, never allowing you to do it by yourself. If it happened during the day he would dress you up in some knickers and one of his flannels before helping you down the stairs to sit at the kitchen table as he made you something to eat, telling you that you needed to build up some energy for the rest of the day. If it was at night Joel would wrap a flannel around your shoulders and push you back to the bed where he would pull you into his chest, kiss your forehead before pulling the cover over you both. Joel wouldn’t want you to ever be uncomfortable after sex and would do everything in his power to make you feel good.

B  
Body part:

Joel’s favourite body part of yours would have to be your hips, the plushness would make it easier to hold you and move you during your love making sessions. They also gave him more to hold onto when you were cuddling, being able to hold you closer to him was always important - he felt like your protector. Joel’s favourite body part of himself was his hands, they were large enough to feel a lot of your skin when placed onto your body. His fingers alway managed to make you feel good, and give you the pleasure you deserved. They also made you make them pretty sounds he loved oh so much. The roughness of his hands had different uses, you loved the feeling of rough hands moving over your body adding to your already building pleasure while also being able to play the guitar well and lull you to sleep on the days you struggled to do so.

C  
Cum:

Joel would always make you cum first, no matter what, he was very dominant in bed and took it upon himself to give you all the pleasure he could. Though Joel was rough around the edges he would never push you to do anything you didn’t want to do but believe me he was very much into praising you. He would use foreplay to bring you to a climax a few times, using his hands and mouth before his dick touches you.

D  
Dirty secret:

Joel is a very dominant person, there’s no denying that, but when it comes to the bedroom he doesn’t mind letting you take over. Allowing you to decide how and where to touch him and yourself, he marvels in your sounds which become heavier when you’re moving more. Joel would often push his luck with teasing but you’d tell him off and ‘punish’ him by stopping what you’re doing until you see fit. Joel barely does this but sometimes he’ll have enough of your teasing and decides to take over, flipping you onto your back and pound into you - showing you how annoyed he is.

E  
Experience:

Joels experience is both limited and vast, he’s not been with many people in all his years; Sarah’s mum and Tess are the only ones we really know about, he probably had a few hook ups in the years before the outbreak but Sarah always came first meaning he didn’t have much time to have one night stands. After the outbreak Joel found himself alone, sex wasn’t the first thing on your mind while creatures out for flesh and blood are roaming around everywhere. In the Boston QZ the only person Joels with is Tess. The thing with Joel is that he’s a quick learner, he can figure out what makes you feel good and how to pleasure you properly with only a few times of being with you. Joel definitely knows what he’s doing.

F  
Favourite position:

Cow girl, he’s a cowboy after all. Like I said before Joel doesn’t mind being on the bottom, and you both get maximum pleasure from riding him. If you’re feeling more intimate then he would sit against the headboard with you in his lap so he can hold onto you while you’re moving, you can place your head in the crook of his neck and he can whisper sweet nothings into you ear easily.

G  
Goofy:

It depends on the mood. If he’s been on a hard patrol then he just want to feel you, have you close and love you like it was the last day on earth (cause let’s be real during the apocalypse you never know what’s going to happen the next day). If it’s a day off then Joel’s more inclined to make you giggle and use his large hands to play with you, he loves how light the air around you both is and decides to keep it light.

H  
Hair:

It’s the apocalypse no one really cares about shaving their bodies - gotta keep warm during the winter somehow. Joel never really cared for shaving any way and he never minded if his partner was shaved even before the apocalypse. Razors are hard to come by during these times anyway and why sharp objects when they could come in handy during a fight.

I  
Intimacy:

Intimacy was one thing Joel had been vastly avoiding during all the years of the apocalypse, until he found you. The idea of having that one person to be intimate with was a dream come true these days, being in a community like Jackson also gave him the sense of protection. Joel was loving and many people didn’t see that, the intimacy you share is treasured by Joel. Let’s be real if you want it rough Joel will be rough…

J  
Jack off:

Joel isn’t one for getting himself off, he feels too old for it and prefers just to wait until you’re around. The idea of rubbing himself can be a turn off for him, memories of being caught by his mother during his teenage years make him cringe. Joel was used to just taking cold showers back when Sarah was alive, making sure she never caught him in the act and scarring her.

K  
Kink:

Joel hasn’t really had time for exploring anything and most things were hard to come by in the apocalypse ( such as: toys and dress up items) but the one thing Joel doesn’t mind is being called sir, to know he’s in control and to treat you the way he wants (obviously if you agree to it). He can get quite worked up by you calling him sir, you’d tease him about it, calling him it during patrols or at the weekly dances at the town hall. He’d probably take you home and punish you for it but lets be real Joel would only punish you with sex, a win win situation really.

L  
Location:

In bed. The man is old and likes to do things the classic way; in a bed there was enough room for the both of you to move around and not get in the way. In second place was the kitchen, the thought of someone walking in a spotting them gave him all the more reason to sit you up on the kitchen side and slide himself into you. Joel, though an older man, had the stamina of a 20 something year old… the man was insatiable.

M  
Motivation:

Joel can control himself quite well, that being said if you start to tease him he’ll pull you into the nearest building and have you against a wall. This won’t always lead to sex but you’ll definitely get a punishment that gives you more pleasure then pain. Joel often initiates sex after a particularly rough patrol, he’ll find you in the house and start kissing your neck, then he’d pick you up bridal style and throw you onto the bed, at this point you’ve got the idea… of course if you tell him to stop he will and he’ll sort himself out, Joel would never want to put you in a situation like that.

N  
No:

Age play. He’s a father and a father figure to two young girls, age play would never be an option. He’s okay with most things - even the weirdest things - but age play would have to be a no.

O  
Oral preference:

I’m sure every guy likes the feeling of a blowjob, but Joel will always prefer giving. To see your face and hear your sounds of pleasure was definitely a turn on for him, to know he made those happen would make him happy.

P  
Pace:

Joel would always prefer to go slow, show his love for you. He’s been on a rough path for too long, he would prefer to keep that away from the bedroom. To be more intimate (as if said before) is the way to go for Joel. Also even with a good stamina he’s best when taking it slow; can go on longer then…

Q  
Quickie:

He will never turn it down, like I said in motivation he will pull you into the nearest building and have you against a wall. Though he always prefers proper sex, in the bedroom where he’s comfortable and knows no one can walk in and ruin the mood. Sex isn’t a nessassity so he’s not to bothered if it happens or not.

R  
Risk:

Risks get you hurt in the apocalypse, Joel has that ingrained into his mind. Risks during sex can also lead to getting hurt, or pregnant and lets be real you don’t need that (unless you want that…). Pregnancy was dangerous any way now without the proper equipment and safety measures it can be even worse.

S  
Stamina:

Joels an older man, his stamina is impressive for his age but there is a point where he can’t continue being on top, at that point he’ll ask you to go on top. Though this means more rounds for the pair of you, Joel’s recovery time is quite fast so you don’t have to wait long between rounds.

T  
Toys:

It’s the apocalypse its hard to come by those sort of things, though Joel wasn’t a fan of them before the outbreak so he probably wouldn’t be for it now.

U  
Unfair:

You’re more likely to tease than him, but if you’re in control he’ll definitely find a way to tease you.

V  
Volume:

Joel doesn’t make a lot of noise, you’re definitely louder then he is. This came with years of being on his own having to be silent in the apocalypse. I’m sure if you tried to make him make more sounds he definitely would.

W  
[I missed out W as I didn’t know what to do for the Wildcard]

X  
X-ray:

Large… Joel is a large man there’s no doubt he’s packing as well.

Y  
Yearning:

Viagra definitely isn’t needed by Joel which is a good thing because I doubt you’ll find any during the apocalypse and if you do it probably wouldn’t work.

Z  
Zzz:

Again Joel is an older man, he could probably fall asleep anywhere (now he’s been in Jackson for a time he’s relaxed a lot more then before). Joel will bring you into his chest, lay his cheek onto your head and fall asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> All work is also on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers)  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
